Amour Sanglant
by Andy56
Summary: Une enquête sur des meurtres commis par un cannibale, les choses dérapent et nos deux héros doivent en payer le prix.


Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la nuit, faisant émerger Dana Scully d'un sommeil sans rêves. Cherchant à tâtons, ses doigts finirent par atteindre le combiné qu'elle porta à son oreille sans même parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

« Scully… » Murmura-t-elle dans un grognement explicite.

« Scully, c'est moi. Désolé de t'appeler en pleine nuit mais Skinner vient de me transmettre un dossier important. Je passe te chercher dans une demi-heure et nous partons pour Williston, Dakota du Nord. » Lui annonça Mulder sans le moindre remords dans la voix.

« Mulder… Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre quelques heures… ? » Maugréa la jeune agent, désespérée de côtoyer son lit un peu plus longtemps.

« Tu verras Scully, tu ne vas pas en revenir, on a une chance miraculeuse d'avoir été contactés par l'inspecteur en charge de cette enquête ! » S'exclama-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Scully l'imaginait déjà en train de sautiller sur place, l'excitation trop forte à contenir. Soupirant, elle acquiesça vaguement puis raccrocha d'un mouvement las et fatigué. La veille elle était restée travailler jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit afin de boucler son rapport sur leurs dernières dépenses et elle devait maintenant commencer sa journée avant même le lever du soleil.

Après avoir pris une douche, s'être habillée en un temps record et avoir fait sa valise à la va-vite, elle descendit attendre Mulder sur le trottoir. Elle ne préférait pas tenter le Diable et patienter assise confortablement au creux de son sofa, au risque de s'endormir et de s'attirer des remarques déplaisantes de la part de son adorable collègue.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et elle monta en voiture après avoir glissé son bagage dans le coffre. La portière à peine close, il lui colla son dossier dans les bras et d'un sourire, lui tendit un café chaud. Observant le liquide ambré d'un regard suspicieux, Scully le porta néanmoins à ses lèvres et fut ravie de constater qu'il était préparé parfaitement à son goût.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir quelques détails ? » Questionna-t-elle mine de rien, se réchauffant les mains autour du gobelet brûlant.

« Tu devrais peut-être finir ton café avant. » Suggéra-t-il en souriant de côté.

Le sourcil droit de Scully prit de l'altitude, mais elle finit par ouvrir la chemise contenant les précieux documents fournis par son supérieur. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent instantanément sur d'affreux clichés, les photos de la scène du crime. Sur papier glacé se trouvait gravé à jamais le corps mutilé d'une femme, gisant dans une marre de sang qui maculait la moquette anciennement blanche. Son corps était dénudé, elle se trouvait sur le dos et les bras en croix, comme si elle s'était résolue à mourir, se soumettant à son cruel bourreau. Des plans plus serrés étaient mêlés à ces illustrations cauchemardesques, soulignant le bleu vitreux de ses yeux grand ouvert et le noir ébène de ses cheveux disposés autour de sa tête telle une auréole.

La gorge de Scully se serra mais elle observa néanmoins les clichés quelques secondes, décelant les premiers éléments qui les mettraient sur la piste du responsable de ce carnage.

« Ses organes semblent avoir été extraits avec violence, arrachés plutôt qu'opérés. » Remarqua-t-elle avant de refermer le dossier et de le poser sur le tableau de bord.

« Les gars de Williston soupçonnent son ex-mari, ils pensent que comme elle était enceinte, il a voulu la priver de son enfant. » Précisa Mulder, enclenchant son clignotant et tournant sur sa gauche, direction l'aéroport de Dulles International.

Poussant les portes du commissariat, Mulder et Scully furent immédiatement confrontés l'acre odeur de la fumée de cigarette mêlée à celle de la sueur. Posant leurs sacs dans un coin, ils s'avancèrent vers un homme en uniforme et, après lui avoir montré leurs badges, ce dernier leur indiqua le bureau du shérif.

« Agents Mulder et Scully, soyez les bienvenus à Williston, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous accueillir en de meilleures circonstances. » Leur annonça gentiment le vieil en leur serrant la main.

« Nous en sommes désolés et nous espérons pouvoir vous aider au mieux. » Lui assura Mulder en acquiesçant.

« Je pensais que je pourrais vous conduire directement sur les lieux du crime, nous devons coincer ce malade au plus vite. » Proposa l'homme en attrapant ses clés de voiture.

Échangeant un regard entendu, Mulder et Scully lui emboîtèrent le pas, oubliant fatigue et courbatures. Passant la porte, Scully sentit la douce pression exercée par la main de Mulder contre le bas de son dos, ce geste la réconforta comme toujours. Cette semaine se promettait d'être dure.

« Le corps de Mlle Stanford a été retrouvé dans sa chambre, à l'étage, par sa meilleure amie. » Les informa le shérif, en faisant signe dans la direction des escaliers.

« Est-ce que la porte était fermée à clé ? » Questionna Mulder, auscultant le verrou.

« Non, vous savez, c'est un petit patelin sans grande criminalité. » Répliqua-t-il en montant les premières marches vers l'étage supérieur.

« L'agent Mulder m'a fait savoir que vous avez mis l'ex-mari de la victime en garde à vue ? » Demanda Scully, observant la pièce avec professionnalisme.

« Oui, le temps de vérifier son alibi. Vous savez, ici tout le monde se connaît, c'est un type assez violent alors on s'est dit qu'il avait peut-être voulu se venger. »

« Se venger ? » Répéta Scully, souhaitant le pousser à révéler ce qu'il pensait plutôt que les éléments qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« Ouais, elle s'est fait mettre en cloque à peine quelques semaines après leur divorce, il n'a pas supporté et il l'a tabassée. Elle n'a pas porté plainte alors on n'a rien pu faire. » Se justifia-il, haussant les épaules par dépit.

« Vous connaissez le père ? » Intervint Mulder, pensant jusque là que l'ex-mari l'était.

« Nan, aucune idée, elle partait pendant plusieurs jours pour le voir mais elle ne l'a jamais ramené ici, sinon on aurait su qui c'était en moins de deux ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Cette ville est une vraie passoire. » Conclut-il en montant jusqu'à la chambre, suivi de près par Scully.

La pièce n'avait pas été touchée depuis la veille, date à laquelle le corps avait été découvert. Une large traînée de sang maculait encore la moquette, ondulée sous l'effet de l'humidité. L'odeur était encore peu supportable mais Scully ne la remarqua pas, trop habituée à évoluer dans ce genre d'atmosphère. Elle s'accroupit et observa le sol, d'après les traces, la victime ne s'était pas vidée de son sang où sinon les dégâts auraient été bien plus conséquents.

« On a fait mettre le corps de côté, dans une des chambres de notre clinique. Personne ne l'a encore autopsié, on préférait laisser la place à des spécialistes. » La renseigna le shérif, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi nous avoir contactés en particulier ? » S'étonna Mulder, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Parce nous avons entendu parler de vous concernant l'affaire Pfaster, Twin Cities est dans l'état voisin, on sait que vous avez réussi à coincer le type deux fois. » Expliqua le shérif Artwood en se redressant difficilement, ses genoux craquant sinistrement sous l'effort.

A l'inverse, Scully se remit debout en un clin d'œil, pivotant vers les deux hommes avec empressement. Mulder su ce qu'elle allait dire avant-même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Allons voir l'ex-mari, ensuite, j'aurai besoin de voir le corps. » Dit-elle simplement, doublant Mulder en sortant de la pièce.

La salle d'interrogatoire était une petite pièce exigüe, où la lumière du jour filtrait à peine à travers les stores. Au centre se trouvait un table en métal ainsi que trois chaises, deux d'entre elles occupées par Mulder et John Sedwick, l'ex-mari de la victime, Carrie Stanford. Son poignet droit était menotté à l'accoudoir, son gauche étant libre, il avait l'index dans la bouche, le rongeant avec angoisse.

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai pété un câble une fois, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte ! Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée ! Je l'aimais ! » S'écria-t-il pour la énième fois.

Scully, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'observait attentivement. Pour le moment elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour l'obliger à s'asseoir afin que l'agent de sécurité fixe ses menottes à la chaise. Mulder s'était chargé de débuter l'interrogatoire, proposant boisson et nourriture, ce que le suspect refusa immédiatement.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire où vous étiez hier au soir, tout serait bien plus simple Mr Sedwick. » Affirma Mulder avec un calme surprenant.

« Nan, mais je ne peux pas… Putain, prenez mon ADN, je n'sais pas, passez-moi au détecteur de mensonges ! » Suggéra-t-il, la sueur lui dégoulinant presque dans les yeux.

« Pour cela il nous faudrait un mandat et des raisons de le faire, ce genre d'examen coûte très cher Mr Sedwick. » L'informa Scully en avançant vers lui, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

« On a entendu dire que vous avez souvent des sautes d'humeur Mr Sedwick, souffrez-vous de pertes de mémoires également ? » Remarqua innocemment Mulder.

« Quoi ? Nan ! Je suis pas violent et je suis pas amnésique okay ? » Grogna-t-il en pointant un index accusateur en direction de Mulder.

« Vous n'êtes pas violent ? Pourtant votre femme a failli porter plainte contre vous. » Lui rappela Scully, posant son regard sur un dossier qui gisait au milieu de la table.

« Oui, elle a failli ! Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a compris qu'elle commettait une grave erreur ! » Lança-t-il encore, tapant du pied.

« Non, sa grave erreur a été de retirer sa plainte car vous l'avez menacée et elle a pris peur ! » Rétorqua Scully, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de Mulder. « Elle a eu peur que son propre mari ne s'en prenne à sa vie ! » Continua-t-elle, à bout de patience.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la seule à se laisser emporter car Sedwick se leva et de la main gauche, il s'empara de son cou pour la renverser au sol. Le métal de la chaise résonna dans toute la pièce quand celle-ci heurta le béton armé.

« Lâchez-là Sedwick ! » Hurla Mulder en s'approchant.

Il s'était immédiatement jeté sur le prévenu, tentant d'entourer sa nuque de son bras afin qu'il desserre l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur Scully. L'homme avait une véritable poigne de fer et Mulder ne parvenait à rien. Le visage de Scully lui fit froid dans le dos, contorsionné par la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, elle ne tarderait pas à perdre conscience.

Des policiers firent enfin leur apparition, attirés par tout ce raffut et il ne fallu pas moins de cinq hommes pour venir à bout de Sedwick et de sa force surhumaine.

« Scully ça va ? » S'enquit Mulder, s'agenouillant à ses côtés et l'aidant à se redresser pour adopter une position assise.

Cette dernière toussa violement, ne parvenant que très difficilement à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait porté ses mains autour de son cou pour masser sa peau rougissante.

« Ca va, je vais bien… Ce n'est rien. » Assura-t-elle sous les regards déconfis des personnes se trouvant encore dans la pièce après que Sedwick fut ramené à sa cellule.

« Tu es sûre Scully ? Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin au cas ou… » Insista pourtant Mulder, sachant qu'il se ferait rembarrer aussi vite, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Je suis médecin Mulder et je te dis que ça va, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant, s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'un des agents venait de redresser pour elle.

« Apportez-lui de l'eau ! Tout de suite ! » Ordonna son collègue sans oser détacher ses yeux de Scully. « Pourquoi avoir terminé ta phrase Scully, tu savais que tu allais déclencher une telle réaction ! » Lui reprocha-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je voulais voir s'il était vraiment aussi violent qu'on nous le disait, je voulais voir quels boutons appuyer pour le faire dérailler. » Se défendit-elle, portant un gobelet d'eau fraîche à sa bouche. « Peut-être que maintenant il va comprendre qu'il a vraiment un problème. » Souligna-t-elle avec un fragile sourire.

« Ouais, bon, je vais aller interroger la meilleure amie de Stanford, tu devrais aller te reposer Scully. » Lui conseilla-t-il, se souciant de son état.

« Non, j'ai une autopsie à réaliser. » Répondit-elle avec détermination. « Je vais bien Mulder. » Ajouta-t-elle quand il soupira d'exaspération.

Scully était seule dans la petite salle sombre, seule avec le corps défiguré d'une victime innocente. Elle fit claquer un gant en latex sur son poignet, prête à commencer son autopsie, même avec le peu de matériel dont elle disposait.

Le corps avait été conservé dans un bac empli de glace, la clinique ne possédant pas de morgue. Allumant son dictaphone d'une main, Scully souleva le drap blanc d'une autre. Le ventre de la jeune femme était désormais inexistant, ne laissant apparaître qu'un trou béant, irrégulier. Tout de suite, son regard fut attiré par les contours de la blessure, morcelés, la peau comme déchirée par endroits.

S'emparant d'une loupe, elle observa les contusions et son souffle s'arrêta net. Non, ce n'était pas possible, un tel monstre ne pouvait pas exister. Continuant de dicter ses découvertes, elle se pencha sur une substance étrangère qui recouvraient les jambes de sa victime et que Scully n'aperçut qu'à l'aide de sa lampe à ultra violets.

Se défaisant plusieurs heures après de ses vêtements de protection, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table d'autopsie. Elle avait bien failli perdre l'équilibre, les images se mêlant dans sa tête et sa vision se troublant. S'assurant qu'elle tenait bel et bien debout, elle sortit enfin du bâtiment pour prendre l'air et appeler son collègue pour qu'il passe la chercher en voiture, l'heure étant trop tardive pour contacter un taxi.

Mulder tapotait nerveusement sur le volant, les essuie-glaces en route pour éclaircir son pare-brise ravagé par la pluie abondante. Il fallait qu'il parle de son entretien avec Scully, il avait hâte de pouvoir lui faire part de ses découvertes et qu'elle aussi, à son tour, partage les siennes avec lui. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-deux heures et que Scully avait passé plus de cinq heures debout à autopsier un corps éviscéré.

Plissant les yeux, il aperçut la petite forme de sa collègue qui patientait tranquillement devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Quand elle ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans le siège passager, il se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Scully ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu à l'intérieur, tu es trempée. » La questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, tout va bien. » Répliqua-t-elle, écartant ses cheveux humides de son front.

Mulder ne posa pas plus de questions, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage de réponses de sa part concernant ce sujet.

« Est-ce que tu as pu tirer quelque chose durant l'interrogatoire de Sherry Halliwel ? » S'enquit-elle alors, tournant la tête vers lui, Mulder remarqua immédiatement ses cernes.

« Oui, oui, je pense. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Stanford vers midi pour déjeuner hier, alors quand vers 18heures elle n'a toujours pas eu de réponse à ses coups de fils, elle a décidé d'aller la voir. » Commença-t-il sous le regard attentif de Scully. « Arrivée chez elle, toujours pas de réponse alors, la sachant enceinte de plus de 24 semaines, elle s'est inquiétée et est entrée. La suite tu la connais, elle voit le corps et appelle direct une ambulance. » Résuma-t-il afin d'en venir rapidement aux faits.

« Est-ce qu'elle a pu te parler de la victime ? Du père de son enfant ? » Intervint Scully, se massant les tempes.

« Aucune idée de son identité, c'est la seule chose dont Stanford refusait de lui parler. Oh, bien sûr, elle le voyait régulièrement et la prévenait toujours de ses petits weekends en amoureux. Elle était folle de ce type et lui, c'était l'image même de l'homme parfait d'après ses dires. Ils se sont rencontrés dans le Minnesota il y a 6 mois, elle a dû tomber enceinte dès le premier soir. » Commenta-t-il en s'engageant dans le parking de leur motel.

« Et on pense que les mots "SIDA" et "préservatif" sont enfin entrés dans les mœurs… » Souligna Scully en claquant sa portière.

Mulder acquiesça en silence, sortant leurs valises du coffre pendant que sa collègue réservait leurs chambres. Ils rejoignirent ensemble leurs appartements pour les quelques jours qui venaient, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Scully introduisit la clé dans la serrure de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte en grand afin que Mulder vienne déposer la valise sur son lit. Ils s'assirent alors côte à côte sur le matelas.

« Je crois qu'on a bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Lança Mulder en soupirant, il préférait parler de l'autopsie le lendemain matin, de manière à ce que Scully puisse se reposer au plus vite.

« Mulder, cet homme… Celui qui a agressé Carrie Stanford… Il lui a arraché la peau à l'aide de ses dents. Il l'a tout bonnement dévorée. » Lui révéla Scully, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu as une théorie ? » Questionna Mulder, légèrement surpris.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, porphyrie, cannibalisme, fétichisme… J'ai trouvé des traces de sperme sur les jambes de la victime mais aucune n'a été en contact avec son appareil génital. D'après ce que j'ai pu examiner, elle n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle dans les derniers jours. » Lui apprit-elle en gardant tout son professionnalisme.

« Certains meurtriers éprouvent un plaisir morbide à se masturber devant les corps de leurs victimes, au moins, on a son ADN. » Remarqua Mulder en haussant les épaules, son cerveau de profiler réfléchissant déjà à toutes sortes de mobiles.

« Tu as raison, bon, je crois que je vais essayer de dormir un peu. » Lui dit-elle en se relevant mais un malaise la prit et elle failli tomber à la renverse.

Heureusement, Mulder réagit en un quart de seconde et la rattrapa par le bras, la maintenant debout. Scully, refusant qu'il soit témoin de sa fatigue, baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard avant d'avoir recomposé son masque d'insensibilité.

« Scully, tu es exténuée, allonge-toi. » Lui conseilla-t-il, la conduisant jusqu'au lit et la forçant à s'asseoir pour lui ôter son manteau encore trempé de pluie. « Est-ce que ton cou te fait mal ? » S'enquit-il, recevant une réponse négative peu convaincante. « Repose-toi, je reviens dans 5 minutes. » Fit-il en lui remontant les couvertures jusqu'au menton.

Sans un bruit, il s'éclipsa à la salle de bain où il fut surpris de trouver une baignoire alors il décida de lui faire une eau claire, chaude et relaxante. Repassant par la chambre, il la vit étendue là, paupières closes et respiration régulière, il ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler quelques secondes. Secouant la tête, il sortit et alla voir le gérant du motel qui lui indiqua un restaurant qui faisait de la nourriture à emporter. Mulder leur téléphona en retournant auprès de Scully qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Assis à côté d'elle, il caressa ses cheveux légèrement ondulés avec une touche d'admiration. Son petit soldat, toujours vaillant, toujours prêt à se battre pour le défendre, mais malheureusement pas invincible. Il ne la méritait pas, elle, si forte, mais brisée de l'intérieur, toutes ces souffrances qu'il avait apportées dans sa vie… Entre la maladie, les êtres chers qui se perdent, les blessures et les traumatismes, il se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait supporter de rester à ses côtés quand il ne lui procurait rien de bon.

Soupirant longuement, il alla tourner les robinets quand son bain fut entièrement coulé, y ajoutant un peu de cette huile parfumée qu'il trouva dans son sac de voyage. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir cherché, elle ne le remarquerait peut-être même pas.

Retournant dans la pièce principale, il s'en voulut de la déranger mais elle devait se réchauffer alors il secoua doucement son épaule pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants.

« Hum… »

« Scully, Dana… Il faut que tu retires ces vêtements trempés. » Lui suggéra-t-il en tirant les couvertures.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme alors elle se redressa dans le lit et balaya la pièce des yeux, encore habillée, Mulder auprès d'elle, une odeur familière de lavande : non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, ils étaient bien au beau milieu d'une affaire sordide.

Se frottant les yeux sans trop faire attention, elle déambula jusqu'à la petite pièce carrelée et rabattit la porte derrière elle après avoir murmuré un « merci ».

« Oh… De rien… J'ai commandé chinois, tu as donc une demi heure avant de manger. » L'informa-t-il avant de s'éclipser pour aller lui aussi prendre une douche.

« Est-ce que vous avez avancé ? » Questionna le shérif à leur arrivée au commissariat.

« Plutôt, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série. » Annonça Mulder de but en blanc.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent et il leur fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau afin d'être plus tranquilles.

« Un tueur en série ? » Reprit-il, perplexe. « Avec une seule victime ? » Ajouta-t-il ensuite, peu décidé à abonder dans leur sens.

« En effectuant mon autopsie, j'ai découvert plusieurs éléments troublants. Les blessures infligée au corps étaient d'origine humaine, je suis catégorique ces morsures ont été effectuées par une mâchoire identique à celle d'un être humain. » Détailla Scully alors que son interlocuteur exprimait davantage de surprise.

« Un… Un anthropophage ? » Balbutia-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Un cannibale sexuel. » Précisa Mulder. « Je soupçonne cet homme d'éprouver un grand plaisir à manger la chair de ses victimes, il sexualisme cet acte en quelques sortes. » Expliqua-t-il avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

« Durant mon examen, j'ai découvert des traces de sperme sur les jambes de la victime, mais il n'y a eu aucune pénétration. » Glissa Scully afin que Mulder rebondisse sur l'information.

« Un cannibale sexuel n'atteint pas forcément l'orgasme grâce à la pénétration, le fait de dévorer de la chair humaine peut en revanche le libérer d'une frustration sexuelle. J'ai effectué quelques recherches cette nuit et il existe des cas très précis. » Se justifia-t-il sous le visage horrifié d'Artwood. « Andreï Chikatilo était un instituteur ukrainien, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais en réalité, il torturait et tuait des dizaines de femmes et d'enfants. Il était marié et lui-même père, mais il souffrait d'impuissance et le fait de dominer ses proies et de se nourrir d'elles lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible. » Raconta Mulder avec le plus de détachement possible.

Dans la petite pièce, l'atmosphère se fit lourde, personne n'osait reprendre la conversation. Finalement, le shérif attrapa un tas de feuilles et les frappa verticalement contre son bureau pour en égaliser la pile.

« Très bien, alors puisque que vous semblez avoir un profil, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez Agent Mulder ? »

« Cet homme est un prédateur, il attire ses victimes à lui et les met en confiance, il doit probablement sembler tout à fait "normal". Par là, j'entends qu'il n'a pas forcément de physique… disgracieux, il doit même compter sur cet atout. Puisqu'il ne voyait Carrie Stanford uniquement le weekend, il est possible qu'il ait un emploi, mais pas une place très élevée, d'où son besoin de dominer. Il s'attaquera forcément à d'autres femmes, c'est un tueur en série qui vient juste de passer à l'acte pour la première fois. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir abandonné aussi vite la piste de l'ex-mari ? » Questionna le shérif, interloqué.

« Parce qu'il a un alibi, il était en train de jouer dans une salle clandestine. L'un de vos agents l'a reconnu dans sa cellule et s'est empressé de nous le signaler. » Lui expliqua Scully sans s'étendre sur les détails.

« Un de mes hommes joue illégalement ? » Déduisit Artwood en se grattant la nuque.

« Monsieur, il nous a été d'une grande aide, cela ne servirait à rien que l'on vous donne son nom. » Remarqua Mulder.

« L'agent Mulder et moi allons nous rendre dans le Minnesota, là où la victime a certainement rencontré son agresseur. L'un de vos inspecteurs a découvert qu'elle y avait un rendez-vous d'affaire, peut-être que nous obtiendrons plus d'informations sur ses faits et gestes de l'époque. » Déclara Scully alors qu'elle et son collègue se relevaient.

« D'accord, tenez-moi au courant. Bon courage agents. » Leur souhaita Artwood avec un sourire désolé.

« Carrie ? Assassinée ? » S'exclama la standardiste de l'entreprise où la victime avait travaillé. « Je ne peux pas y croire… Je lui ai encore parlé au téléphone il y a 3 jours, tout allait bien. » Affirma-t-elle, tombant des nues.

Tout à coup, elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous elle et éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir quelques instants. Un mouchoir à la main, elle le glissa sous ses grandes lunettes de vue, essuyant ses larmes et laissant une traînée de mascara sur sa joue. Mais avec l'épaisseur qu'elle avait encore sur les cils, elle ressemblait encore de près à un pot de peinture. Se mouchant bruyamment, elle renifla plusieurs fois et leva enfin la tête.

« Mlle Cunningham, nous sommes navrés, mais pourriez-vous nous parler un peu d'elle, est-ce qu'elle connaissait des gens ici ? » L'interrogea néanmoins Mulder, de la voix la plus avenante possible.

« Oh… Oui… Elle a eu un rendez-vous avec notre service marketing, elle est restée travailler sur place pendant une semaine je crois. Elle s'est très vite intégrée, elle était vraiment appréciée de tout le monde, même si elle n'avait pas le moral, elle gardait le sourire. Elle était très drôle vous savez, son ex-mari la harcelait, il était persuadé qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble. Mais… » Sa voix s'étreignit, ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur le visage.

« Mais ? » Répéta Scully, assise à ses côtés, les jambes croisées et l'air attentif.

Mulder, quant à lui, était impatient, cette femme était l'exemple même de l'exagération. Les fausses larmes, le fond de teint à revendre, le tailleur bien trop court pour un environnement professionnel… Il ne comprenait pas comment Scully pouvait rester aussi calme et impassible, cherchant le moindre renseignement à travers les propos de cette secrétaire.

« Mais le jour où elle a annoncé à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte, il a pété un câble ! Nan mais je vous jure, il était impossible. Je sais tout car on était très copines toutes les deux, on était restée en contact même après son départ. » Leur confia-t-elle, reniflant de nouveau afin de donner bonne mesure.

Mulder et Scully s'échangèrent un regard exaspéré, il leur restait malheureusement quelques questions à lui poser et elle était la mieux placée pour y répondre. Les mains sur les hanches, effectuant des allers et retours devant les deux femmes, Mulder réfléchissait à toutes sortes de pistes.

« Mlle Cunningham, est-ce que vous connaissez l'identité du père de l'enfant ? Vous l'aviez rencontré ? » S'enquit Scully, préférant abréger leurs souffrances au plus vite.

« Non, elle n'a jamais pu me le présenter, il voyage beaucoup vous savez, il n'est là que le week-end alors ils les passaient tous les deux en amoureux. » Leur expliqua-t-elle de bon cœur, le regard rêveur. « Cet homme était un Dieu, il la noyait de cadeaux, ils ne restaient que tous les deux, il était attentif, calme, affectueux… Elle me rendait jalouse rien que d'en parler ! » Sourit-elle, le blush lui remontant aux joues.

« Vous ne connaissez même pas son nom ou la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés la première fois ? » S'étonna Mulder, l'intérêt piqué à vif.

« Non, elle l'appelait John… Ah si ! Une fois ! Je l'ai vue sortir du Lucky Day, elle était au bras d'un grand type brun et elle riait, elle avait l'air soule vu la manière dont elle se raccrochait à lui. Ils sont montés dans une voiture noire, lui au volant et ils sont partis. Maintenant, allez savoir si c'était bien John ! » Lança-t-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

« Le Lucky Day ? » La reprit Scully, sortant son carnet de notes.

« Ouais, un bar pas très branché à la sortie de la ville, j'passe devant quand je vais voir ma mère… »

Mulder s'éloigna de la conversation quand son téléphone portable sonna, décrochant, il se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment.

« Mulder. »

« Agent Mulder, ici le shérif Artwood, vous aviez raison, nous avons un deuxième meurtre signalé à Pennington, la ville voisine, 20 bornes de Williston. » L'informa l'homme avec une touche de regret dans la voix.

« Très bien, j'avertis l'agent Scully et nous aviserons. » Répliqua Mulder avant de raccrocher.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Scully se tenait à ses côtés, le regard inquisiteur.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Oui, un corps, à Pennington. Scully, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te passais la voiture et que tu allais t'occuper de l'autopsie. Je prends un taxi, vais fouiner un peu du côté de ce bar et on se retrouve ce soir au motel ? » Suggéra-t-il, n'appréciant pourtant pas l'idée de se diviser le travail, mais forcé de constaté qu'aucune autre alternative ne fonctionnerait.

« D'accord, alors à ce soir. » Acquiesça immédiatement Scully, s'emparant du trousseau de clés que lui présentait son collègue.

« Et Scully ? » L'interpella Mulder alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la voie rapide.

« Oui ? »

« N'en fais pas trop hein, le corps sera encore à la morgue demain matin au pire. » Lui conseilla-t-il gentiment, sans trop savoir pourquoi il disait cela mais sachant qu'il avait raison.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, lui tournant le dos, elle esquissa un faible sourire puis se glissa au volant de leur location. Mettant le moteur en route, elle suivit la silhouette de Mulder à travers le rétroviseur, le portable à l'oreille. Il était probablement en train de réquisitionner un taxi pour l'après-midi.

« Scully ? » Questionna Mulder, toquant doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

« Hum… » Entendit-il à l'intérieur, prenant ça comme la permission d'entrer.

Tournant la poignée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Scully qui se réveillait à peine, assise sur le bord de son lit et se frottant les yeux. Ce qui retint néanmoins son attention, ce furent les dizaines de photos qui jonchaient le sol et noyaient les draps. S'agenouillant, il s'empara des clichés et son regard fut accueilli par un corps à moitié vide de tout organe. Le sang était rare, probablement déjà coagulé ou ayant abandonné tout vaisseau. Les yeux vitreux de la femme semblaient le fixer à travers le papier glacé alors il la remit là où il l'avait trouvée.

« Chacun son truc Scully mais je crois que le café est plus efficace pour s'empêcher de dormir. » Remarqua-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Je t'attendais, tu en a mis du temps. » Souligna-t-elle à son tour, réajustant son haut de pyjama blanc.

« Ouais, les routes de l'Illinois ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, j'ai dû m'arrêter en chemin pour changer un pneu. » S'expliqua Mulder en ôtant son manteau, l'installant au dos d'une chaise.

« Même cause de décès, grave hémorragie. Mulder, j'ai trouvé ceci en faisant l'autopsie. » Annonça Scully en se levant pour récupérer un petit sachet transparent sur le bureau. « C'est un cheveux féminin, sûrement arraché étant donné que la racine s'y trouvait toujours. On a donc l'ADN. » Raisonna-t-elle en lui donnant l'indice.

Mulder l'observa en silence, le tournant et le retournant, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Il était inutile de dire qu'une comparaison ne pourrait s'effectuer que s'ils trouvent un suspect. Ou plutôt une suspecte en l'occurrence.

« Nous recherchons donc un homme et une femme. » Conclut Mulder, reportant son attention sur les photos.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant au "Lucky Day" ? » S'enquit Scully, retrouvant sa place auprès de son collègue.

« Le barman n'a rien pu me dire, si ça avait été un habitué, il l'aurait reconnu sur le champ d'après lui. Idem pour Stanford. Mais je me suis arrêté en route pour voir ce que Artwood avait de nouveau sur le second meurtre, à priori… »

« Miller, elle s'appelait Sacha Miller. » L'aida Scully.

« Miller avait la même histoire que Stanford, un homme dans sa vie qu'elle n'avait présenté à personne et qu'elle allait voir tous les mercredis. » Lui apprit Mulder sans vraiment surprendre sa collègue.

« Elles doivent forcément avoir un autre point commun, il faudrait trouver la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui. » S'impatienta Scully en scrutant de nouveau les illustrations de son autopsie, aucun détail ne pourrait la mettre sur la voie.

« Cet homme doit être particulièrement gentil, il doit être romantique et très doux. Il leur montre l'inverse de ce qu'il est réellement, il met en place son piège et les domine déjà sans même qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. » Déclara Mulder, faisant les cents pas tandis que son esprit s'échauffait.

« On pourra toujours aller interroger les proches de la victime demain matin, peut-être qu'ils pourront nous en dire plus. » Proposa Scully avant de dissimuler un bâillement.

« Oui, tu as raison, il est tard. Bonne nuit Scully. » S'excusa Mulder avant de filer par la porte communicante.

« Bonne nuit Mulder. » Murmura Scully au moment où il disparaissait.

Soupirant, elle prit néanmoins le temps de rassembler toutes les photos qui se trouvaient dans la chambre avant de se glisser sous les draps. S'emparant d'un crayon, elle annota des remarques ou des informations sur l'ébauche de son rapport d'autopsie, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ai le dessus. Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, elle reposa tout ce qu'elle avait en main, éteignit la lumière puis rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Recroquevillée dans la position fœtale, le sommeil ne semblait plus décidé à l'emporter, l'abandonnant dans cette petite pièce, désespérément éveillée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte communicante, ou plus précisément, sur le filet de lumière qui en échappait. Cette dernière oscillait légèrement, changeant de teinte ou de rythme, ce qui signifiait que Mulder regardait certainement la télévision. Comme toujours, il avait dû baisser le volume au minimum par peur de la déranger et se laissait simplement bercer par la fréquence irrégulière des images et des couleurs vives. Il ne pouvait s'endormir sans ce rituel, maintenant son esprit éveillé, comme stimulé par ce flot d'informations dénuées de tout intérêt. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose, sur les moindres détails qui l'empêcheraient de repenser à l'affaire, à ces corps ruiné sous la main d'un monstre. De deux monstres.

Soupirant, Scully se tourna sur le dos et entreprit de fixer le plafond sur lequel les ombres de l'extérieur dansaient. Elle cogitait bien trop pour dormir, trop de faits l'intriguaient, trop de questions la submergeaient.

« Je sais ! » S'exclama Mulder, attirant l'attention de Scully alors qu'elle écrivait le début de son rapport à l'ordinateur.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Mulder ? » Questionna la jeune femme en s'approchant du bureau qui leur avait été prêté au commissariat.

« Je pense, regarde cette photo et rappelle-toi de ce qu'ont dit les parents de la seconde victime Scully. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant le papier glacé, un air victorieux flanqué sur le visage.

Scully soupira en observant le cliché, il s'agissait de la cuisine de Carrie Stanford, le contenu de la poubelle avait été déversé sur une toile en plastique afin d'y rechercher la moindre information valable. Tout à coup, son œil s'accrocha à un objet qui avait dû mettre Mulder sur la voie.

« Je n'y crois pas ! » S'étonna cette dernière, se souvenant de leur discussion, quelques heures auparavant, avec les parents de Sacha Miller.

« Et oui, enfin, une piste qui mérite d'être approfondie. » Acquiesça Mulder en enfilant sa veste. « Allons parler au shérif, j'ai une petite idée. » Proposa-t-il, Scully lui emboîtant le pas.

Arrivé devant le bureau d'Artwood, ce dernier les aperçu et leur fit signe d'entrer. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils obtiendraient rapidement une piste.

« Monsieur, nous avons peut-être trouvé un détail important. » Annonça Mulder en s'asseyant. « Ce matin, nous avons eu un entretient avec les parents de Sacha Miller et ils n'ont rien pu nous apprendre sur l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis plusieurs semaines mais a cours de la discussion, ils ont mentionné le nom d'un café où leur fille se rendait souvent. Il se trouve qu'en observant les photos du premier meurtre, mes yeux se sont posés sur ce gobelet de café. Le nom est identique "Cassie's Coffee". » Lui expliqua-t-il en indiquant où regarder sur le cliché.

« C'est pas possible, vous avez un don Mulder, voir une si petite inscription. » Remarqua le shérif, réellement impressionné.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez ce café, l'endroit exact où il se trouve ? » Questionna Scully.

« Oui, il se trouve à mis chemin entre ici et Minneapolis, Carrie à dû s'y arrêter en route. Et puis, c'est tout près de Pennington, à la frontière des deux états. La ville s'appelle Fargo, j'en suis originaire. » Indiqua le shérif avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il repère ses victimes dans ma ville natale. » Confia-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

« Il faut le prendre au piège shérif Artwood, se servir d'un appât. » Affirma Mulder avec certitude. « Est-ce que vous auriez une agent qui serait volontaire à votre avis ? » Demanda-t-il, à la fois excité par l'enquête et concentrer sur son plan d'action.

Scully restait muette à côté de lui, totalement déconcertée par son attitude, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui faire part de son idée avant de l'exposer au shérif. Soupirant discrètement, elle suivait la discussion avec intérêt et agacement.

« Une volontaire… Comme ça je ne vois pas, peut-être Atkins ou Richards ? Mais vous savez, dans la région, les femmes qui travaillent dans la police tout ça, ce n'est pas encore bien intégré. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elles ne correspondent pas spécialement aux goûts de notre assassin… » Murmura-t-il difficilement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Scully.

« Est-ce que vous avez leurs dossiers ? »

« Oui, je vais demander à Mike de vous les fournir. » Accepta le shérif avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent.

« Je le voyais venir, gros comme une maison Scully ! » Affirma Mulder, allongé sur le dos, au beau milieu de son lit.

« C'est toi qui a suggéré d'utiliser un appât Mulder, bien sûr que cette idée t'a traversé l'esprit. » Lui fit remarquer Scully, assise devant le petit bureau.

« Oui, traversé, c'est tout. » Acquiesça Mulder en jouant sur les mots.

« Mulder, les deux seules femmes pouvant participer à cette mission ne sont pas disponible, il faut te faire une raison. L'une ne ressemble en aucun cas à la conception de la féminité que n'importe quel être humain sensé puisse se faire, la seconde est une mère de famille. Je refuse qu'elle prenne ce risque. Tu ne peux pas demander à une autre femme que moi étant donné que les autres n'ont aucune expérience sur le terrain. Rends-toi à l'évidence pour une fois ! » S'emporta Scully en se levant et soupirant bruyamment.

« Scully, un type a failli t'étrangler hier et avant-hier tu tombais tellement de fatigue que tu étais au bord de l'évanouissement, tu devrais peut-être entendre raison ! Tu n'es pas Wonder Woman, ouvre les yeux. » Répliqua-t-il gentiment, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de par sa collègue.

« Mulder, je suis la plus qualifiée, la plus ressemblante aux victimes et la plus volontaire pour cette mission. Tu sais que je suis la seule solution, il faut juste que tu arrives à te le rentrer dans le crâne avant demain car Artwood a déjà accepté et il est en charge de l'affaire. » Rétorqua-t-elle finalement, espérant lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

« Tu as postulé sans même m'en parler avant ? » S'estomaqua Mulder.

« Tu en as parlé à Artwood sans même me demander mon avis sur la question je te signal ! » Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil Scully, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant… » Maugréa Mulder en se levant à son tour pour la fixer de toute sa hauteur.

« Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pu dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot en face d'Artwood concernant cette idée d'appât ? Si je n'avais pas été d'accord, j'aurais tout de même dû garder le silence et abonder dans ton sens parce que tu as omis de m'en parler avant ! Alors tes reproches, je crois que tu peux te les appliquer Mulder ! » S'emporta Scully avant de traverser a chambre en direction de la sienne et claquant la porte communicante dans son dos. Les murs en tremblèrent si fort que l'un des cadres se décrocha et vint se briser au sol.

Les épaules avachies, Mulder resta planté au centre de la pièce, ne sachant pas qui était vraiment en tort dans cette histoire. Il dû reconnaître qu'il avait inconsciemment tout fait pour que la situation en arrive à un point de non retour et que quelque part, il devait peut-être ses excuses à Scully. Ce qui le dérangeait par-dessus tout était qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, non seulement il détestait être en mauvais termes avec elle, mais en plus à la veille d'une opération de cette importance, la confiance devait être à son comble.

Ce fut alors en ravalant sa fierté que Mulder alla frapper à la porte de Scully, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle accepte de lui adresser la parole encore une fois.

« Scully, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu en as assez de parler de tout ça mais il faut que je mette les choses au clair. » Commença-t-il doucement, cherchant encore ses mots.

La porte resta désespérément close et la poignée, tout aussi immobile. Appuyant son front contre l'encadrement, il inspira profondément et continua sur sa lancée.

« Scully, tu ne veux pas parler, d'accord, mais tu vas devoir m'écouter alors ! Si j'ai refusé que tu te portes volontaire, ce n'est absolument pas parce que je te crois plus faible ou moins capable que n'importe quelle autre agent. Au contraire, je suis sûre que tu les vaux tous et de loin, c'est justement pour ça… J'ai réfléchi en ami et non pas en collègue ou en professionnel, j'ai simplement envie de te protéger, même si tu détestes ça. J'aurais préféré qu'une autre personne s'e charge mais tu as raison, tu es la mieux placée et je le reconnais, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait croire le contraire… » Déclara Mulder avec le plus d'honnêteté possible, mais ce, sans résultat. « Scully… S'il te plaît… Ouvre cette porte ou c'est moi qui le ferai et tu expliqueras toute seule la note supplémentaire à Skinner. » Insista-t-il de plus belle, en vain. « Scully… Tu dors? » Questionna-t-il enfin, commençant à croire qu'il avait confié tout cela à une Scully endormie.

A sa surprise, la porte vola et un petit bout de femme apparu sous ses yeux, vêtue du même pyjama de la veille mais d'un regard bien plus dur et lourd de reproches.

« Je suis désolé Scully, je te fais mes excuses, tu as raison, tu dois être cet appât. » Balbutia Mulder avant de perdre le fil de sa phrase et le courage de la terminer.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Insista Scully, ses traits s'adoucissant en un clin d'œil.

« Vraiment. » Confirma Mulder, se grattant le haut du crâne avec une pointe de gêne.

« Merci. Je… M'excuse également de m'être emportée, tu ne le méritais pas, tu as eu une bonne idée en pensant à un appât. » Reconnut-elle à son tour, arborant un demi sourire qui fit fondre Mulder.

« Merci. On est quittes maintenant, tout va bien Scully ? » Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Oui, tout va bien. Bonne nuit Mulder. » Lui souhaita Scully en reculant vers sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, repose-toi bien. » Répondit-il en la voyant fermer la porte.

Il s'écroula alors sur son lit, comme débarrassé d'un poids immense. Comme toujours, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup, mais le peu de sommeil qu'il obtiendrait serait réparateur. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la porte, il ne pu se retenir de penser à Scully dans son pyjama en satin blanc, deux fois trop grand pour elle, mais pourtant elle était tout à fait parfaite.

Scully marchait tranquillement à travers le petit parking, les mains dans les poches du jean qu'on lui avait fourni. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas habillée de la sorte ? La brise caressa ses cheveux, les boucles lui venant dans les yeux, elle les dégagea d'un geste assuré.

« Ca va aller Scully ? Si tu veux tout annuler, tu le peux encore… » L'informa une voix familière au creux de son oreille.

« Mulder, laisse-moi me concentrer. » Répliqua-t-elle en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main, afin que personne ne remarque ses lèvres bouger.

Mulder et un informaticien se trouvaient dans un fourgon à l'extérieur du parking, communiquant avec elle à travers une oreillette. Scully jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du café, sachant que des agents venant de Minneapolis y étaient postés pour surveiller l'évolution des choses. Ayant l'œil averti, Scully ne tarda pas à les reconnaître et effectua une rapide prière pour que leur suspect potentiel ne remarque rien.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte et marcha en direction du comptoir, non sans essuyer quelques regards inquisiteurs. L'endroit était un petit bourg, presque tous étaient des habitués. Les hommes en voyage d'affaire ne les intéressaient guère, tandis qu'une jeune femme en jean et débardeur au décolleté avantageux avait le don de leur faire redresser le regard de leur journal.

Scully avança, mine de rien, avant qu'un homme ne la heurte en renversant du café sur elle. Sous l'effet du chaud, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis navré… » S'excusa l'homme en question, attrapant un tas de serviettes en papier.

« Scully ça va ? » S'inquiéta Mulder, pensant qu'elle s'était peut-être brûlée.

« Ca va aller, je vous assure, ce n'est rien. J'ai de quoi me changer dans la voiture. » Assura-t-elle, abaissant le regard sur son débardeur, il avait été d'un blanc éclatant… auparavant.

L'inconnu était assez grand, brun, les yeux clairs et portait un costume certainement hors de prix. Au lieu de jouer les dragueurs ratés en essayant de l'essuyer lui-même, il tendit les serviettes à Scully afin qu'elle se débrouille.

« Je vous remercie. » Répondit cette dernière en épongeant sa peau comme faire se peut.

« Je suis navré, est-ce que je pourrais vous… » Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase, ce qui poussa Scully à redresser la tête. « Je vous aurais bien offert un café pour me faire pardonner mais je suis vraiment très en retard. » Continua-t-il de manière bien plus pressée et impatiente.

Déstabilisée, Scully n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Soupirant, elle continua à marcher jusqu'au comptoir.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? » Questionna le serveur avec un air enjôleur.

« Une douche ? » Décocha Scully en souriant honnêtement.

L'homme rit de bon cœur, il faillit en lâcher le verre qu'il essuyait avec rapidité. Reposant l'objet il s'avança vers elle et murmura gentiment.

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis sûr que je ne suis pas votre type ! » Lança-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers le parking, où l'homme brun croisé auparavant marchait d'un pas décidé.

« Oh… Dommage… » Fit Scully, avec une expression faussement désolée.

« Je mise sur un café noir… Sans sucre… Juste une touche d'édulcorant. » Proposa-t-il gaiment, s'attirant un hochement de tête positif. « Vous êtes de passage ici ? Votre accent n'est pas de la région. » Demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

« Oh, je suis du Maryland, je viens de m'installer à Minneapolis pour un nouvel emploi. » Répondit-elle avec le plus de persuasion possible.

« Ahhh… Washington, New York, Philadelphie… Ce sont des villes que j'aimerais visiter un jour. » Lui confia-t-il en tendant un gobelet vers elle.

« Les visiter, oui, mais y vivre, c'est un enfer ! » Répliqua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée. « Il est délicieux, merci ! » Dit-elle en laissant un billet sur le comptoir pour retourner à la porte et sortir.

« Bon, c'est raté pour aujourd'hui, il faudra recommencer plusieurs fois pour devenir une habituée des lieux. » Suggéra Mulder alors que Scully atteignait le parking.

Tout à coup, des cris éclatèrent dans le café et Scully fit volte face, évitant de justesse un autre carnage avec son café. Elle aperçut les trois agents en place se jeter sur un homme afin de le maîtriser, il avait encore un couteau à la main. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors une éventuelle victime et touchèrent leur but quand elle vit une femme se tenir le bras, son sang se répandant vivement entre ses doigts.

Posant la main sur la poignée, elle fut attirée en arrière par deux bras masculin, l'in enserrant sa taille, l'autre appliquant un tissu humide sur sa bouche. Scully voulu se débattre mais elle savait que s'il elle respirait ce mouchoir, elle perdrait irrémédiablement conscience, il en était hors de question. Se laissant faire, elle retenait son souffle, espérant voir qui l'emmenait à l'écart, vers une petite camionnette blanche.

Quand elle parvint finalement à apercevoir ses assaillants, ses yeux prirent l'apparence de deux grandes soucoupes volantes. Sa réaction lui fut fatale.

« Vous ? » Lâcha-t-elle à travers le tissu, inspirant par inadvertance et reconnaissant instantanément le produit qui serait sa perte… du chloroforme.

Mulder courait en direction du café pour apporter son aide mais il s'arrêta net, bientôt bousculé par une horde de clients effrayés qui sortaient en courant du restaurant. Un gobelet gisait sur le sol, son contenu avait giclé sur le bas du mur et se répandait sur le sol pentu.

« Scully… » Murmura-t-il sans encore réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. « Où est l'agent Scully ?! Scully ! » Cria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce principal comme une tornade.

A l'intérieur, les trois collègues avaient neutralisé l'homme en colère, lui ôtant le couteau des mains et le menottant en un rien de temps. Il s'agissait simplement d'un mari jaloux qui n'avait pas supporté que sa femme lui demande le divorce, et même un lieu public n'avait pu le dissuader d'en faire scandale. C'était bien la veine de Scully, tout cela se produisant au pire moment. Les yeux de Mulder parcoururent l'endroit, en vain, aucune chevelure flamboyante n'était à l'horizon.

« Trouvez-moi l'agent Scully ! » Ordonna-t-il, perdant patience, il retourna dans le parking.

Malheureusement, les clients effarés étaient sortis et la plupart avait récupéré leur véhicule, emportant avec eux de précieuses informations. Passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, Mulder finit par se masser les tempes en fermant les yeux afin de se concentrer.

Scully venait à peine de sortir de l'endroit, elle allait bien, la voie était dégagée, où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un objet scintilla au loin, à la droite du parking. Comme attiré, Mulder trottina jusqu'à l'endroit précis et cru que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine quand il reconnut le bijou. Il s'agissait le la croix en or de Scully, il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce à quoi il s'attendait. A côté sur le sol se trouvait le gobelet de café que Scully venait d'acheter ainsi que le sac à main qu'on avait mis à sa disposition.

En se relevant, il glissa la chaîne dans sa poche et s'empara de son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro à la va vite, tout en courant vers le van.

« Shérif Artwood, ici l'agent Mulder, nous avons un gros problème. Vous devez immédiatement placer des barrages filtrants tout autour du café dans un périmètre de… 10km. L'agent Scully vient d'être kidnappée. » Déclara-t-il sans s'attarder, refermant brutalement la porte du camion une fois assis.

Il avait déjà raccroché depuis longtemps et manipulait le matériel informatique afin d'entendre ce qu'il pouvait grâce à l'oreillette de Scully. Malheureusement, il ne perçut qu'un bourdonnement, indiquant que la limite de portée du réseau avait été dépassée. A bout de nerfs, il rembobina la bande et la repassa à partir du moment où Scully avait quitté le café.

« Vous ? » Résonna la voix de la jeune femme, indiquant tout ce dont Mulder avait besoin pour comprendre de quelle personne il s'agissait.

Des heures que Scully se trouvait dans cette petite pièce exigüe où seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondait. Rapidement, elle avait néanmoins décelé une autre respiration à quelques pas d'elle mais ses appels restaient vains. Elle se trouvait sur une chaise inconfortable, les mains liées aux accoudoirs, les chevilles également entravées. L'endroit n'était pas dénué de fenêtre, elle apercevait en face d'elle un mince filet de lumière, à peine quelques petits traits indiquant que les volets étaient fermement clos.

Elle ne portait pas de bâillon et à force de respirer par la bouche, ses lèvres se morcelaient sous l'assaut des petites gerçures. Sans parler du fait qu'elle se mordillait sans arrêt la langue à cause de la nervosité.

Des voix se firent soudainement entendre dans la pièce adjacente, se rapprochant sérieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte soit ouverte. Grand ouverte. L'intense lueur d'un halogène l'éblouit immédiatement, la forçant à plisser les yeux pour tenter de discerner une silhouette. Scully en distingua deux, l'une, grande, carrée, masculine, la seconde, plus petite, menue, féminine. Sûrement les propriétaires du sperme et du cheveux retrouvés sur les victimes.

« Bonsoir mes demoiselles. » S'annonça l'homme en avançant dans l'endroit.

Scully tourna la tête pour enfin apercevoir la personne qui avait été enfermée avec elle pendant des heures. Une jeune femme gisait là, prisonnière elle aussi et les yeux révulsés de peur. Son corps tremblait de toute part, telle une feuille menacée par le vent d'être arrachée à sa branche. Du sang lui coulait du nez et de la bouche, elle avait dû recevoir des coups car Scully remarqua de petites égratignures.

L'inconnu, qui soudainement n'en fut plus un totalement, s'empara du bras de la jeune femme et la traîna dans l'autre salle. Scully mit un moment, à travers les gémissements de cette prochaine victime, à se souvenir du visage de cet homme. Le café renversé, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

« Laissez-là ! Revenez ! Revenez ! » Hurla Scully au moment où la porte se refermait avec fracas.

Soupirant, elle entendit les cris de cette fille, ils avaient dû lui ôter le foulard qui la rendait muette. Scully insista encore quelques secondes mais ils semblaient sourds à ses appels, comment aider cette femme en restant enfermée dans cette pièce ?

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut l'étrangère qui apparut. Elle avança vers Scully et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle traîna sa chaise jusqu'à l'extérieur. Les yeux de Scully s'agrandirent automatiquement en reconnaissant cette femme, elle ne l'avait pas appréciée dès le début.

« Et oui Agent Scully, Tracy Cunningham, comment allez-vous ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un air plus que condescendant.

Malheureusement pour elle, Scully eut pour premier réflexe de lui cracher à la figure. Elle reçut pour cette erreur une violente gifle qui fit vaciller sa chaise et elle s'écroula durement au sol.

Sa vision se troubla un instant jusqu'à ce que l'image qui s'offrit à elle la paralyse d'effroi. L'autre jeune femme se trouvait au sol, ses entraves lui furent ôtées et Tracy lui retenait les mains alors que l'homme s'accroupissait à califourchon.

« Quand je vous ai croisée au café, je vous ai tout de suite trouvée charmante et je m'étais dit que j'aimerais vous revoir. » Révéla l'étranger à Scully, tout en déchirant les vêtements de sa victime.

Celle-ci hurla, sous l'angoisse, sous la douleur que le tissu lui infligea en brûlant sa peau. Elle voulut se débattre mais Tracy exerçait une force incroyable sur ses bras, l'empêchant toute échappatoire.

« Heureusement, je suis arrivée au café juste à ce moment-là et j'ai reconnu vos cheveux de dos. Mon cher ami a croisé mon regard et je lui ai fait comprendre que s'il ne cessait pas tout de suite de vous parler, il aurait de sérieux soucis. » Continua Tracy à sa place, tournant la tête vers Scully qui luttait pour défaire la corde qui retenait ses poignets.

« Mais vous comprenez, ça a été le coup de foudre. » Confia-t-il, se frottant contre les jambes de la jeune femme avant de se pencher sur son ventre dénudé.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!! » S'écria-t-elle quand il la mordit sans sourciller.

« C'est votre peau, si blanche, si parfaite qui m'a attiré. » Précisa-t-il comme si de rien n'était, sa langue passant sur son menton pour y essuyer le sang qui y dégoulinait sordidement.

La pauvre victime était en pleurs, tellement paniquée qu'elle s'étranglait dans ses sanglots. Sa respiration était haletante et à chaque inspiration, des goutes cramoisies glissaient sur sa peau jusqu'à s'agglutiner au sol dans une flaque sombre.

Les cris de la jeune femme étaient déchirants, si empreints de douleur et si horrifiés qu'ils en faisaient trembler Scully. Les mains toujours dans son dos, elle fixait son regard sur le visage de cette jeune brune, imperturbablement, incapable de faire autrement. Elle était comme hypnotisée, sachant que bientôt, très bientôt, ce serait à son tour de sentir la mâchoire monstrueuse de cet homme, perçant sa chair et se fondant en elle. Elle sentirait son sang s'échapper d'elle et son ventre lui brûler si intensément qu'elle en oublierait les souffrances pour se retrouver dans un état semi-léthargique.

Elle serait consciente, voyant cette ignominie parcourant son corps, ressentant du plaisir à lui ôter la vie peu à peu, morceaux par morceaux, lambeaux de peau par lambeaux de peau… Ses mains sur ses cuisses, son membre se durcissant à la vue de sa vie qui s'évapore.

Scully était comme ébahie, tétanisée par le spectacle affreux et répugnant qui se présentait à elle, accompagné des cris stridents de cette victime sans défenses. Un détail attira l'attention de l'agent, le visage de Tracy, elle souriait, elle souriait à voir cette fille souffrir le martyre. Elle resserrait ses doigts manucurés sur les frêles poignets de sa victime, faisant naître là encore le sang et arrachant d'autres cris…

Cette torture dura des heures, peu à peu, les hurlements s'étaient atténués, ne laissant place qu'à de faibles gémissements sans grande portée. Scully détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur ce corps désormais sans vie, ravagé de toute part, détruit et totalement défiguré. Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant le goût aigre de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, accompagné d'une touche métallique provenant du sang de ses lèvres déchirées. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas pris la défense de cette femme, elle était restée impassible, comme fascinée par ce carnage sans nom.

Ce liquide sombre qui noyait la moquette rejoignit bientôt ses genoux, collant à son pantalon en jean. Scully aurait voulu s'éloigner, comme si ce sang la contaminerait et la lierait à jamais au meurtre auquel elle venait d'assister.

L'homme se redressa enfin, le pantalon retroussé au bas des jambes, essoufflé et plein de sueur. Tracy s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, mélangeant salive et sang, se délectant d'une telle atrocité. Caressant sa joue, elle tomba à genoux et d'un linge humide, l'essuya entre les jambes, effaçant toute trace inhumaine. Tous deux disposèrent le corps comme ils l'avaient fait avec les deux victimes précédentes.

Les paupières de Scully commençaient à tomber, la tension qui l'avait animée pendant ce déploiement d'horreur l'avait laissée sans énergie. Elle tremblait, de froid, de fatigue, d'appréhension… A quand viendrait son tour ? Mulder la trouverait-il à temps ?

Elle n'eut que la force de les observer quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il s'était rhabillé, Tracy l'attendait près de la porte. Quand il la rejoignit, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Scully, arborant un sourire victorieux.

« A plus tard Dana, je suis content de ne pas avoir écouté Tracy et d'être revenu pour vous cherchez. J'espère que le rouge de votre sang se mariera à la perfection avec le roux de vos cheveux. » Annonça-t-il en refermant la porte, abandonnant Scully dans le noir, toujours attachée à sa chaise renversée sur le sol, en compagnie des restes d'une femme innocente.

« Nous nous sommes passé en vidéo tous les véhicules et l'un des agents à reconnu le type qui a renversé du café du Scully. » Expliqua Mulder au shérif, installé dans son bureau avec un poste de télévision.

« Est-ce que nous avons quelque chose sur la camionnette ? » Questionna ce dernier, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« La plaque ne nous a servi à rien, elle est volée. Nous avons fait distribuer des portraits robots du type ainsi que la photo de Scully à tous les policiers et agents de la région, ainsi que la plaque et la description exacte de la plaque. » Précisa l'agent, la jambe remuant nerveusement sous le bureau.

« Et l'homme qui l'a servi au café, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant ? »

« Une ou deux fois, pas très bavard, il n'a jamais su son nom où l'endroit d'où il vient. » Murmura Mulder, la mâchoire serrée, ils en savaient si peu.

« Bon, alors vous devriez continuer à faire circuler ces informations, quelqu'un les aura vus, c'est évident. » Tenta de le rassurer le shérif avec un faible sourire.

« Je vais revisionner cette cassette, quelque chose ou quelqu'un a dû m'échapper, ce n'est pas possible. » Affirma-t-il en éjectant la bande.

« On retrouva votre collègue agent Mulder, j'en suis sûr, c'est juste une question de temps. » Ajouta le vieil homme en se levant de sa chaise.

« Une question de temps… » Répéta Mulder, pensif. « C'est tout ce qui reste à l'agent Scully pour être vivante ou à moitié vidée de ses organes ! » Rétorqua l'agent, excédé.

Sortant du bureau, il claqua la porte derrière lui, ne se souciant pas du manque de respect dont il venait de faire preuve. Et puis Skinner qui le contactait toutes les demi-heure depuis trois heures pour lui demander des nouvelles de Scully, se retrouvant imperturbablement avec une réponse négative. Se laissant s'échouer sur sa chaise, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et dissimula son visage tendu dans ses mains.

« Scully, tien bon, je te sortirai de là… » Balbutia-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté sur le danger que comportait cette mission ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti plus tôt de ce maudit fourgon ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable d'assurer les arrières de sa collègue comme il aurait dû ? Des milliers de questions lui assenaient l'esprit sans relâche, le tourmentant sans scrupule. Par deux fois on la lui avait arrachée, n'abandonnant derrière elle que cette fine chaîne en or, ce symbole de croyance qu'il venait d'attacher à son cou pour se donner espoir et courage.

Avec dépit, il inséra la vidéo de nouveau dans le magnétoscope qui se trouvait sur son bureau et les images se remirent à défiler sous ses yeux. Il avait passé deux heures déjà scruter cette bande, effectuant des pauses, des allers et retours, sans cesse, pour n'obtenir qu'un résultat bien maigre. Tout à coup une silhouette attira son attention, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cette femme ? Il avait pourtant eu tout loisir de l'observer durant leur petit entretien ! Il bondit de sa chaise et se rua sur son téléphone.

Un goût métallique dans la bouche, de fut comment Scully ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux lui étaient tombés sur le visage et elle se trouvait désormais allongée au sol elle aussi. En réalisant cela, elle se redressa brusquement, peut-être trop vite car sa tête se mit à tourner. Posant les mains à plat par terre dans son dos, elle attendit que sa vue s'adapte. La nuit était tombée et seule l'odeur d'un corps en décomposition mêlée à celle du café desséché embaumait la pièce.

Scully en eut la nausée mais parvient à se contenir, cela n'arrangerait pas les choses. A tâtons, elle rechercha le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce la veille et le trouve presque aussitôt sur sa gauche, cela signifiait que pour aller à la porte, elle devait enjamber le corps.

Alors tout doucement, elle avança jusqu'à toucher le cadavre et elle fit un grand pas pour l'éviter, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Scully faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retint de justesse au montant du lit. L'homme apparut, sa forme se découpant dans la source de lumière qui provenait du couloir. Il ne lui fallut que deux pas pour s'emparer brutalement du bras de Scully, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement sous l'assaut de la douleur, tentant de résister à son étreinte.

Pas décidé à lâcher prise, il l'emmena vers le lit, la bousculant afin qu'elle tombe sur le matelas. Immédiatement, elle recula jusqu'aux oreillers, sans jamais lui tourner le dos. Il attrapa alors ses chevilles et tira violement pour l'allonger de force et se coucher au dessus d'elle. Scully ne pu se retenir de crier, implorant un secours qui ne viendrait pas. S'il ne l'avait toujours pas bâillonnée, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, ils se trouvaient probablement dans un lieu reculé de la région.

Au dessus d'elle, son corps de pressait contre sa poitrine, obstruant sa respiration et paralysant ses membres, il était tellement plus fort qu'elle. Sa main vint caresser sa joue avec une touche d'admiration mais ce geste fut insupportable pour Scully qui détourna la tête avec révulsion. Vexé par sa réaction, il coinça sa mâchoire entre ses doigts de fer et la força à regarder dans sa direction. Son souffle lui revint en plein visage et une fois de plus, Scully eut la nausée, cette bouche avait dévoré une femme à peine quelques heures auparavant. Elle pouvait encore en voir le sang s'écouler de ses lèvres charnues, la langue lécher les gouttes qui s'étaient échappées de ses commissures.

Comme par réflexe, Scully plia soudainement sa jambe droite, priant pour que son genou se connecte tout droit avec les parties intimes de son assaillant. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne broncha pas et entreprit de se venger de cette initiative peu réfléchie. Il plaqua sa bouche à celle de Scully, l'envahissant de sa langue infecte et étouffant presque la jeune femme dans sa hâte. Elle mordit, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à faire naître le sang et le lui recracher en plein visage.

L'homme grogna un instant puis ses mains se resserrèrent sur les poignets de Scully, les bloquant à la hauteur de sa tête. Il commença ensuite à l'embrasser dans le cou, traçant sur sa gorge de longues traînées d'hémoglobine qui dévalaient sa peau blanche jusqu'au drap sur lequel elle reposait.

« Tracy… Où est Tracy? » Articula Scully, espérant le retarder.

« Ailleurs. » Répondit-il simplement, continuant à déposer d'affreux baisers le long de sa carotide.

« Elle… Elle vous en voudra de ne pas l'avoir attendue, vous ne croyez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, gagnant du temps.

« Tracy s'en fiche… Si j'ai dû tuer cette femme tout à l'heure, c'était pour elle. Une victime de plus et on ne l'aurait pas soupçonnée de vengeance. » Expliqua-t-il, sa main descendant sur l'épaule de Scully, écartant la bretelle de son débardeur.

« Vengeance ? » Murmura la jeune femme, perdue et résistant vaillamment à l'envie d'hurler.

« Oui, Carrie Stanford, une histoire d'ex petit ami… Je ne sais pas tout… Un soir elle m'a allumé et puis au bout de quelques jours son plan était clair. » Annonça-t-il, mordillant la peau de Scully, lui arrachant de nous gémissements. « J'ai dragué cette pauvre fille, comme j'ai dragué celle-là. » Se vanta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour indiquer le corps sans vie de l'autre femme.

« Plusieurs victimes pour troubler les pistes… » Devina Scully, sentant l'homme de redresser sur ses coudes.

« Je reviens très vite ma belle. » Déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser en courant.

Mulder claqua sa portière et se précipita vers l'adresse qu'il avait obtenue grâce aux LoneGunmen. Arrivé à la porte, il frappa à poings fermés contre celle-ci, et ce pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Ouvrez cette porte je sais que vous êtes là ! J'ai vu votre voiture ! » Menaça Mulder, sans résultat. « Je vous préviens, si vous n'ouvrez pas je défonce cette porte ! » Ajouta-t-il, cette fois, ses portes ne furent pas tombées dans les oreilles d'une sourde.

La jeune femme ouvrit et recula soudainement quand Mulder pointa son arme sur son front. L'agent était fou de rage et quoi qu'elle dise, il aurait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Faisant plusieurs pas, il la bloqua contre le mur et s'empara d'elle par les cheveux.

« Je parie que l'ADN correspondra. » Annonça-t-il d'un air victorieux.

« L'ADN ? » Questionna la jeune femme brune, claquant presque des dents.

« Oui, l'ADN, Tracy. « Affirma-t-il en inclinant la tête. « Maintenant vous allez venir avec moi et me conduire à l'agent Scully ou sinon je vous jure que vous ne resterez pas vivante assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever ! » Essaya-t-il de l'intimider, s'emparant de son bras pour retourner à sa voiture.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Demanda-t-elle, reprenant du poil de la bête, une fois qu'il l'avait menottée à la portière.

« Je vous ai vue au restaurant, vous êtes arrivée dans une vieille Ford et je ne vous ai pas retrouvée sur la bande. J'ai présumé que vous étiez à l'arrière de la camionnette blanche que conduisait votre ami. » Expliqua-t-il en se glissant derrière le volant et mettant le contact.

« Vous arriverez trop tard. J'en suis sûre, il n'est pas du genre patient. » Se moqua-t-elle, les yeux perdus vers l'extérieur, loin au travers du pare-brise.

Ses mains traduisaient néanmoins son anxiété, jouant avec ses bagues et effectuant des mouvements répétitifs. Ses jambes tremblaient elles aussi et elle ne tenait pas en place dans son siège.

« Qui est ce type ? Où l'avez-vous rencontré ? » L'interrogea-t-il, il était hors de question qu'elle ait le dessus.

« Oh, sur internet… » Répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

C'en fut trop pour Mulder dont la patience avait atteint ses limites, il lui enfouit son Smith&Wesson dans la gorge. Les yeux de Tracy faillirent ressortir de leurs orbites à ce geste, elle posa donc sa main sur son poignet pour le calmer.

« Okay… Okay… Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai blessées, je voulais juste qu'il tourmente un peu Carrie… » S'excusa-t-elle, la voix bien moins assurée soudainement.

« Ou. Est. L'agent. SCULLY ! » Cria Mulder, son doigts tremblant sur la gâchette.

« Okay, okay !! Elle est à Thornhill Road ! A là sortie de la ville ! » Avoua-t-elle enfin, tremblant comme une feuille.

Mulder n'ajouta pas un mot, écrasant l'accélérateur et grillant plusieurs priorités avant de se retrouver sur l'arcade principale. Du coin de l'œil il surveillait Tracy, surpris de déceler des larmes sur ses joues. Si elle comptait le prendre par les sentiments, elle était en mauvaise posture, car si Scully n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, il se ferait un plaisir de lui arracher la peau pour permettre une greffe parfaite.

Secouant la tête avec angoisse, il priait chaque seconde pour arriver à temps à cet endroit. Il était à la fois impatient d'y être, de pouvoir enfin retrouver Scully et la sortir des griffes de ce monstre, mais en même temps, la crainte montait en lui. Tracy lui avait-elle dit la vérité ? Ce type avait-il déjà commencé à torturer Scully ? Ne parviendrait-il à ce lieu que pour entendre ses cris déchirants, ses dernières suppliques ? L'implorerait-elle de mettre fin à ses jours pour l'empêcher de souffrir davantage ?

Scully avait à peine eu le temps de se redresser sur le lit avant que l'homme ne soit de retour, cordelettes et sac en plastique en main. Il déposa le sachet sur la table de nuit alors que la jeune femme l'observait en silence, partagée entre l'envie d'hurler et celle de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper.

« Je voudrais te faire découvrir quelque chose. » Annonça-t-il, s'emparant de sa main et la broyant presque sous la pression de ses muscles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Questionna-t-elle, tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Oh, juste une précaution. » Précisa-t-il en liant son autre main à la tête de lit.

Il réitéra ensuite l'opération avec ses pieds, caressant ses chevilles avec une délectation non dissimulée. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il a chevaucha et prit cette fois appui sur ses genoux pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Du bout des doigts, il souleva son débardeur et remarqua que le ventre de Scully se rentra instantanément sous l'insistance de son regard. Cette réaction fit naître un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres charnues et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son nombril.

Scully ravala sa salive, fermant les yeux et se mordant les lèvres afin de rester la plus immobile possible. Sentant son souffle sur son abdomen, ses mains sur ses hanches, et bientôt sa langue traçant un chemin invisible de son bassin à la limite de sa poitrine, encore cachée par son haut.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra brutalement quand le froid s'insinua en elle par cette traînée humide de salive qui la révulsait. Serrant ses paupières, elle s'efforçait de bloquer les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit, ces tortures qu'il avait infligées à l'autre femme… Son tour était-il venu ? Devrait-elle s'éteindre de la même manière, le souffle étouffé par les cris et les sanglots ? La douleur si intense et aveuglante qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'une seule force, celle de penser à ses souffrances ?

Scully fut ramenée au présent quand l'homme remua au dessus d'elle, faisant creuser le matelas quand il se pencha vers la table de nuit.

« Je nous ai gardé un petit mets de côté. » Commença-t-il en introduisant la main dans le sachet, la ressortant aussi vite avec ce qui horrifia Scully au plus haut point.

« N… Non… Je vous en prie… pas ça… » Bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux cette fois grands ouverts et se tortillant sous lui pour échapper à son emprise.

« Oh, mais si Dana, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer… » Insista-t-il avec une passion mal placée. « Je suis persuadé qu'une fois que tu auras essayé, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. La première fois est toujours la plus difficile, la peur de l'inconnu, mais après… » L'encouragea-t-il en brandissant sa main pleine devant lui.

A l'intérieur de sa paume gisaient des morceaux de chair encore ensanglantés, ceux qu'il avait arraché à la jeune femme qu'il avait dévorée sous les yeux de Scully. Un goût aigre de bile remonta dans la gorge de la jeune agent quand quelques gouttes sombres s'écoulèrent de ses doigts pour venir s'échouer sur son ventre pâle.

L'homme abaissa alors la tête et lécha les traces pour les faire disparaître, ingurgitant l'un des amas de viandes qu'il avait encore dans la main.

« Je vous en prie… Je vais avoir la nausée… » Le prévint Scully, tournant la tête de côté au cas où.

« Oh, non ma belle, tu dois me faire plaisir. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas dire que l'on n'apprécie pas quelque chose avant de l'avoir goutté ? » Questionna-t-il innocemment, comme s'il faisait référence à un aliment quelconque. « Tu ne voudrais pas leur désobéir ? » Demanda-t-il encore, tenant un lambeau de peau entre deux doigts et le passant sur les lèvres de Scully.

Quand elle détourna son visage, il s'en empara violement, forçant sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir contre son gré. Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à la moindre échappatoire, il lui poussa le morceau de viande dans la bouche et la maintint fermée en lui bouchant le nez. De cette manière, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'avaler pour reprendre son souffle. Elle résista plusieurs longues secondes, espérant que son petit numéro d'apnée ne le lasse, mais ce fut en vain. Les poumons vidés de tout oxygène, elle commença à mâcher, les larmes naissant dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure.

Quand elle eut terminé, l'homme ausculta sa gorge, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien tout ingurgité et il sourit de plus belle, parfaitement satisfait du résultat. Reprenant sa respiration, Scully ne pu s'empêcher d'être secouée par plusieurs quintes de toux, implorant les cieux de la laisser recracher cette chair humaine.

« Alors ? Tu vois, ce n'est pas aussi immonde qu'il n'y paraît. Je suis sûr qu'après quelques bouchées, tu t'y feras. » Assura-t-il en mangeant un autre morceau pour ponctuer sa phrase.

Soudain, il se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, remuant plusieurs objets jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il reprit ensuite sa position au dessus de Scully, capturant ses lèvres avec vigueur, effaçant le sang qui restait à l'extérieur de sa bouche. Cette fois, il ne se risqua à pas laisser sa langue vagabonder, probablement anxieux de ne pas la récupérer entière.

« C'est ici. » Indiqua la femme en désignant un chemin sur la droite de la route de campagne.

« Je vous laisse ici, vous aurez bientôt de la compagnie de toute façon. » Lui dit Mulder en sortant de la voiture, le portable à l'oreille pour appeler du renfort.

Il se retourna au dernier moment, le regard plus déterminé que jamais et la posture inspirant l'inquiétude.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit son nom. » Lui rappela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« James Portman, enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… » Répliqua-t-elle sans attendre, le fait de coopérer allègerait peut-être sa peine.

Parcourant la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de la maison, il dégaina son arme et surveillait les alentours. Il évitait de trop penser à Scully car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus contrôler ses actions. Hors, il se devait d'agir avec intelligence et professionnalisme s'il avait encore une chance de retrouver Scully saine et sauve.

Sans un bruit, il se faufila le long du mur, se baissant lorsqu'il passait chaque fenêtre. Une fois près de la porte d'entrée, il essaya la poignée mais celle-ci ne céda pas. Bien décidé à pénétrer cette maison, il sortit de quoi crocheter la serrure et y parvint en quelques secondes. Le Sésame une fois ouvert, il entra silencieusement, observant les alentours avec inquiétude. Où Scully pouvait-elle bien se trouver ?

Trouvant la cuisine au détour d'un couloir, il s'aventura dans les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Descendant les marches une à une, son arme pointée devant lui, il essayait de ne pas trébucher malgré la tension qui enserrait tous ses muscles. Une fois parvenu à la cave, il observa la porte qui se trouvait devant lui mais devina immédiatement que Scully n'était pas retenue prisonnière dans cette pièce : pas un verrou n'ornait la porte.

Vérifiant au cas où, son hypothèse se révéla valide et il prit ses jambes à son cou pour parcourir tous les étages. Sa respiration était devenue parfaitement incontrôlable et ses mains étaient si moites qu'elles glissaient sur le métal de son revolver.

Sa vue se troublait peu à peu, par les larmes ou par la fatigue, Scully n'aurait su le dire. Ses membres étaient ankylosés à force de rester dans la même position et des crampes commençaient à se faire sentir.

Au dessus d'elle, l'homme pesait lourdement sur son bassin, l'enfonçant profondément dans ce fin matelas, jusqu'à sentir la forme des lattes en bois.

Tout à coup, une lumière vive attira son regard, ses yeux s'agrandirent avec angoisse quand elle reconnu la lame d'un couteau. Que comptait-il encore lui faire subir ?

Scully réalisa soudainement une donnée à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore accordé grand intérêt. Contre sa cuisse elle sentait son désir se durcir pour elle, renforçant le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait déjà à l'égard de ce monstre. Qu'avait dit Mulder à son propos ? Que la vue du sang était pour ce tueur l'unique moyen de parvenir au plaisir ultime. Peut-être l'épargnerait-il alors, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore été blessée.

Sous ses yeux terrifiés il abaissa néanmoins le bras, en direction de son ventre toujours dénudé, caressant sa peau à l'aide de la pointe effilée de son arme.

« Vous n'en n'avez pas besoin, je vous en prie… Vous n'en avez pas besoin, je peux le sentir. Pourquoi me faire mal alors que vous pouvez arriver à vos fins sans utiliser ce couteau ? » Essaya-t-elle de le dissuader, sans résultat.

Le sang ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, arrachant une plainte étouffée à la jeune femme qui se mordait les lèvres. La coupure n'était que partiellement profonde mais elle était large et saignait désormais abondamment.

C'est à ce moment que la porte vola et alla frapper le mur dans son élan. L'homme se redressa brutalement, appliquant la lame contre la gorge de Scully et se retournant pour vérifier qui osait troubler sa tranquillité.

« Lâchez ce couteau immédiatement ! » Lui ordonna Mulder, se tenant droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, brandissant son arme devant lui.

« Agent Mulder, tiens, vous n'êtes pas aussi beau que ce que je pensais. Tracy a légèrement exagéré votre description il me semble. » Plaisanta l'homme avec un humour déstabilisant mais ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Les yeux de Mulder parcoururent le corps de Scully, recherchant l'origine du sang qui maculait le matelas. Son regard s'arrêta net sur son ventre, juste en dessous de sa poitrine, où sa coupure ressortait fortement par rapport à la peau blanche de son abdomen.

Ils échangèrent toute information nécessaire en silence, Scully allait bien, il faudrait juste qu'il s'occupe du cas de son assaillant et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête invisible il se reconcentra sur son agresseur et sur la situation.

« Portman, vous feriez mieux de vous arrêter là. Vous savez que vous ne sortirez pas libre de cette maison, alors autant ne pas alourdir le nombre de chefs d'accusation. Surtout avec le meurtre d'un agent fédéral, la chaise électrique est toujours légale dans le Dakota du Nord. » Le renseigna-t-il avec arrogance, resserrant l'étreinte autour de son arme au cas où Portman risquerait de faire une bêtise.

Ignorant totalement ces menaces, Portman se pencha sur Scully et commença à lécher allègrement le sang qui s'écoulait encore de sa coupure. Effectuant ce geste, il essuya deux regards révulsés avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Scully vit Mulder ravaler sa salive avec difficulté et priait intérieurement pour qu'il évite la bavure policière. Pourtant, elle ne désirait rien d'autre au monde que de le voir presser la détente.

« Portman, je vous l'ai dit, n'aggravez pas votre cas. » Le menaça Mulder d'un ton d'admettant aucun remord.

« Pourquoi ? Vous tireriez sur moi ? Vous me faciliteriez la tâche et vous le savez pertinemment. » Rétorqua l'homme en abaissant de nouveau son visage en direction de Scully.

Le contact entre sa bouche et la peau de Scully ne se fit jamais car Mulder n'hésita pas à tirer cette fois. Son corps s'échoua de l'autre côté du lit, sa tête se fracassant violement sur le sol.

Scully n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait encore son souffle quand Mulder caressa sa joue avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » S'enquit-il, dénouant les liens qui écorchaient encore ses poignets.

« Je crois… » Murmura-t-elle, sa massant les mains une fois libérée.

Elle les porta ensuite à son ventre pour atténuer l'écoulement du sang tandis que Mulder détachait ses chevilles et déchirait le drap pour en faire un pansement de fortune. Il recouvrit sa peau avec délicatesse et leurs regards se croisèrent pour se rassurer mutuellement.

« Mulder, tu l'as tué… » Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je l'aurais fait tôt ou tard, je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir… » Il ne pu terminer sa phrase et Scully l'excusa d'un faible signe de tête.

Assise sur le bord du lit, elle se releva avec l'aide de son collègue et elle abaissa son débardeur encore retroussé. Mulder déposa sa veste sur ses épaules en voyant qu'elle grelottait légèrement et ils descendirent lentement les escaliers. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'apprêtait à la conduire loin de la maison, à l'abri dans son véhicule quand elle s'écarta de lui en courant.

Inquiet, il la suivit jusqu'au bord du chemin et l'entendit qui vomissait avec douleur. Hésitant, il la rejoignit néanmoins et se plaça dans son dos, massant sa colonne vertébrale et empêchant ses cheveux de tomber dans son visage. L'instant dura plusieurs minutes, rendu difficile par le fait que Scully n'aimait pas se trouver en présence de son ami dans de telles circonstances. Pourtant, sa nausée s'estompa enfin et elle se retourna, sa gêne visible sur son visage rosi par l'effort. Mulder lui offrit un mouchoir et ne prononçant pas un mot, comprenant qu'elle était trop mal à l'aise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait enduré mais il imaginait le pire pour qu'elle en vienne jusque là.

Encerclant sa taille de manière protective, il la conduisit enfin jusqu'à sa voiture, éclairant leur chemin dans la nuit grâce à sa lampe torche. Il la força ensuite à s'asseoir à l'arrière, refermant la portière sans un bruit.

Tracy lui jetait des regards agacés, presque jaloux et lourds de reproches. Mulder ne supporta pas son manège alors il la sortit du véhicule et la fit marcher jusqu'à un arbre pour la menotter à une branche. Elle lui lança alors les pires insultes mais il ne broncha pas et retourna au chevet de Scully, espérant que les renforts arriveraient incessamment sous peu.

« Je dois avoir une bouteille d'eau dans la boîte à gants. » Lui proposa Mulder lorsqu'il arriva devant Scully qui maintenait son mouchoir contre sa bouche.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête, appuyant son front contre le siège conducteur afin de lutter contre le mal de cœur qui l'envahissait encore et encore en vagues successives. La faible lumière qui illuminait le véhicule faisait naître d'étranges formes sombres sur leurs visages.

Mulder prit place à ses côtés et lui tendit la petite bouteille qu'elle accueillit avec reconnaissance. La jeune femme but plusieurs gorgées avec une telle avidité qu'elle se mit à tousser quand elle s'étouffa avec. Préoccupé, Mulder lui tapota doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

« Ca va aller. » Dit-elle alors, refermant le bouchon d'une main tremblante et s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Elle tourna les yeux quelques secondes dans sa direction et Mulder fut choqué de voir à quel point son teint était blafard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait enduré mais une chose était sûre, il était ravi de l'avoir sortie de ce mauvais pas.

« Je… Je vais… »

Scully ne pu terminer sa phrase, se précipitant vers le fossé pour une fois de plus se déverser de toute l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait face à la situation qu'elle avait vécue. Mulder préféra rester dans la voiture, surveillant du coin de l'œil leur suspecte ainsi que Scully qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'écart, l'éclairant de son mieux.

L'agent retourna au véhicule et s'installa dans le siège passager, tout en terminant de boire toute l'eau qui lui restait. Les renforts choisirent cet instant pour enfin faire leur apparition et Mulder alla à leur rencontre pour la laisser seule un moment.

Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard et se glissa derrière le volant, mettant immédiatement le contact. Il sentit rapidement le regard interrogateur de Scully se poser sur lui, ce qui l'incita à tourner la tête.

« Je leur ai raconté à peu près tous les détails et je leur ai dit que l'on passerait au poste dans la journée pour déposer nos rapports complets. » Se justifia-t-il, déboitant sur la route sans penser à mettre son clignotant.

« Tu n'as même pas vérifié son pouls. » Chuchota Scully, ne détournant pas son regard de la route.

« Je sais que je l'ai touché à la tête, en pleine tempe. Ca me suffit. » Répliqua Mulder en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité, bientôt imité par sa collègue.

Allongé sur le dos, les doigts entrecroisés sous la tête, Mulder fixait les ombres lancinantes qui dansaient sur le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel. Sur sa droite, les chiffres lumineux et rouges de son réveil indiquaient l'heure tardive de cette nuit sans sommeil. Dans la chambre adjacente, il percevait des mouvements et des aller et venus, ceux de Scully. Elle non plus ne parvenait pas à dormir, probablement perturbée par toutes les images qui assaillaient sans cesse son esprit torturé. Il implorait les cieux pour qu'elle n'ait pas à son tour à subir ces nuits interminables, ressassant mauvais souvenirs, culpabilité et ce sentiment déstabilisant qu'était le doute.

D'affreuses images devaient défiler dans sa tête, le visage de cet homme, de tous les autres, devaient la hanter sans relâche. Si seulement il connaissait un remède à ce mal invisible mais pénétrant…

Le bruit caractéristique d'une poignée que l'on tourne lui fit dresser l'oreille. Se ruait une fois de plus aux toilettes pour échapper à cette nausée infatigable ? Il en avait mal au ventre pour elle, à ce rythme, elle devait avoir la gorge en feu. Que pouvait-il bien faire à part rester terré dans sa grotte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre à lui pour ne plus souffrir, ou du moins, partager sa douleur avec lui.

Sentant une présence dans sa chambre, il se redressa sur les coudes et se rendit compte que la porte qui avait été ouverte était celle qui reliait leurs deux chambres.

« Scully ? » Questionna-t-il, espérant dissimuler son inquiétude.

Elle était là, silencieuse, tapie dans l'obscurité parfaite de cette nuit qui la laissait de marbre. Tout à coup, se mouvant tel un fantôme, elle apparut au pied de son lit, éclairée par les reflets de la lune. Enroulée dans une couverture, elle grelottait à vue d'œil, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillant d'embrassement.

« Oh, Scully, tu es en état de choc. » comprit immédiatement Mulder en l'attirant à lui pour l'envelopper de ses bras.

A genoux sur le lit, il la serrait contre lui, lui frottant le dos pour la réchauffer mais rien n'y faisait. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer. Alors, les surprenant tous les deux, il recula sans desserrer l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Mulder la recouvrait presque de tout son corps et bien qu'il ait peur de lui faire mal, il ne pu s'empêcher de garder sa position. Il se recroquevilla contre elle, lui apportant le plus de chaleur corporelle possible, les recouvrant tous deux des couvertures. Sous son menton, Scully respirait calmement, visiblement apaisée par cette sécurité qu'il lui procurait.

« Il m'a obligée Mulder… » Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Scully, ne te sens pas forcée de me dire quoi que ce soit, si c'est trop difficile, tu ne me dois rien. » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse du mal à se confier.

« Je sais. Je… Il m'a fait manger du… de la… chair humaine Mulder. » Bredouilla-t-elle enfin, sentant les doigts de Mulder se crisper dans son dos.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement, réalisant que son hypothèse se révélait être vraie. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, pour se transformer en un nœud au niveau de la gorge.

« Scully, ce n'est… »

« Shuuut… » L'interrompit la jeune femme en redressant la tête et appliquant son index sur ses lèvres. « Je sais que tu es là, je… Je voudrais juste rester dans ses bras cette nuit pour… Eviter les cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, comme si elle pouvait essuyer un refus de sa part.

Mulder ne répondit rien, embrassant simplement son front avec toute la tendresse qui l'emplissait encore et attendant patiemment qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Il veillerait sur elle à travers ses doutes, ses espoirs et ses angoisses…

23


End file.
